wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrande Whisperwind
Tyrande Whisperwind is a Night Elf priestess from the Warcraft Universe. She first appeared in the video game Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. General Tyrande Whisperwind was always a peacefull one. She grew up and befriended two male nightelven brothers known as Malfurion and Illidan Stormrage. As they grew together they encouraged each other to find their respective callings. Tyrande was to find peace in the Citadel of Elune, and became a novice priestess, part of the order of the Sisters of Elune Malfurion meanwhile, was taken under the wing of the demigod Cenarius, But Illidan was yet to find his own destiny... Illidan was dazzled by the very thought of Tyrande, but his brother never even noticed this "contest" of Illidan's over Tyrande's heart. Tyrande-Novice Priestess, Malfurion-Druid in training, Illidan-Cunning sorcerrer, all found their paths... However the battle for Tyrande's heart was not over. War of the Ancients There is an aternative history of the events of the War of the Ancients, where Tyrande experiences things slightly differently. Please see War of the Ancients (Alternate History) for more info When the War of the Ancients began, Tyrande helped to convince Illidan to leave the Highborne, and when he did, she helped him to master his insatiable addiction to magic as they sought out Cenarius. When finally they found him, they gained the allies of Alexstrasza's dragons to fight at their side, and they made war upon the Burning Legion, Azshara and her unholy Highborne It was during the battles against the Burning Legion, that it became apparent that Tyrande was far more adept at channeling the power of Elune that any other member of her order. Tyrande was long the love interest of both Malfurion Stormrage and his brother Illidan, though it was Malfurion to whom she returned the affection. It could be suggested that her rejection of Illidan is what led him to betray the other Night Elves and recreate the Well of Eternity, though his addiction to arcane magic undoubtedly contributed. In the latter half of the war, word reached Tyrande of the high-priestess death at the hands of the Burning Legion, and how on her deathbed she had named a succeser; Tyrande. Tyrande was forced to reluctantly accept her new role as high-priestess, even though she had major reservations about her ability to lead the Night Elves. As she felt the energies of Azshara's gateway grow, Tyrande knew that they had to stem the flow of demonic reinforcements. Malfurion came up with the idea that they must destroy the Well, which was doubtless the portal's location. At first, Cenarius and Alexstrasza were wary, knowing that only the Well of Eternity gave them their powers. Tyrande, however, though she too enjoyed her immortality and power, realized that it must be done to save their world, and convinced them to go along with it. Illidan, however, would not hear of it, and despite Tyrande's pleas, he abandoned his brother and made to warn Azshara. Tyrande and Furion quickly moved against them, but they were too late. Azshara, warned by Illidan, was all too prepared for them, and the magical onslaught she unleashed upon their forces devestated them. As Furion fought at the entrance, Tyrande snuck into Azshara's palace with a small band of Sentinels and launched an attack from behind, but were startled by the queen's guardsmen. Though the Sentinels destroyed the guardsmen, most of them were destroyed, and Tyrande suffered near-fatal wounds. At the sight of his love falling in battle, Furion was enraged, and attacked Azshara. Their battle threw the spellcraft of the high-borne into chaos and the portal beneath the Well of Eternity collapsed with such force that the Well was destroyed, and the world was scarred, torn into fragments as floods engulfed the lands. Tyrande, however, managed to survive the Sundering, and she helped to lead her people back across the waves to Cenarius' land on Mount Hyjal. Cenarius and Furion had also survived, and they made the long trek back to land together. To their horror, however, a lake atop Mount Hyjal had become fouled by the magical energies of the Well of Eternity, which they had hoped was gone forever. But Illidan had taken a vial of the Well's waters and poured it into the lake, creating a new Well of Eternity. Furion, knowing that Illidan's addiction to magic would always be a threat to the safety of the world, imprisoned his brother in the caverns below Hyjal; the Barrow Deeps. However, with the Sundering still fresh in their minds, Tyrande and the night elves dared not attempt to destroy the new Well. Aftermath of the War of the Ancients Tyrande slowly went about rebuilding the night elven society. After the World Tree was made, and the high elves exiled, Furion knew that he had to leave Tyrande to rejoin the Emerald Dream. Tyrande, not wanting to be alone, begged him not to, but he insisted, and drifted off into hibernation in a Barrow Den within the Moonglades, along with all the druids. Tyrande and the remaining night elven women reformed the Sentinels, and they kept peace throughout Ashenvale with the help of Cenarius' sons and daughters, the Keepers of the Grove and the dryads, and the many creatures who knew and loved the moon goddess. But without Furion, she felt lost and alone. The centuries passed, and suddenly, a new threat arrived on their shores. The Third War The Shadowleaf Sentinels, led by Shandris Feathermoon, returned to Mount Hyjal to report with sorrow that Cenarius had been murdered by green-skinned invaders who had arrived from across the sea. They were desecrating the outskirts of the forests, and perverting the wilds for whatever reason. Tyrande gathered her Sentinels once again, and she sensed a growing evil. Shandris, in counsel, suggested that perhaps it was the orcs, but still, Tyrande was still uneasily aware that there was a darker power hiding in the shadows . . . During her short campaign, Tyrande found a group of furbolgs who were trying to leave Ashenvale before it was corrupted. Tyrande helped them gather their people and bid them farewell. After killing Duke Lionheart, hordes of undead invaders suddenly swarmed into the settlement, and the humans were quickly overcome. Tyrande quickly withdrew her forces, knowing that her small detachment could not handle such staggering numbers. They retreated for hours, tirelessly followed by the undead. Finally, they caught up to them, and their fell leader was revealed. Archimonde revealed himself, slaughtered her kindred, and would have killed her if she had not quickly used the powers of Elune to hide in the shadows. Enraged, Archimonde ordered his doom guard to find and destroy her. Tyrande, hoping to warn Shandris before the Shadowleaves were attacked, stealthily used her shadow powers to navigate the forests unseen. She collected the survivors of her cadre, and together, they raided the undead settlement blocking their way and made for the Shadowleaf encampment across the river. Tyrande knew that the time had come to awaken the druids once again. Leaving Shandris to defend the forests of Ashenvale, Tyrande made haste for the Barrow Dens in the Moonglade. The dryads reported that Tichondrius and his Scourge were advancing on the Barrow Dens and the Horn of Cenarius on the Moonglade was blocked by an orcish settlement. In a race against time, Tyrande rushed through the orc camp and, after defeating the Primal Guardians on the Moonglade, recovered the Horn of Cenarius, and awoke Malfurion Stormrage, her love. Furion believed that Archimonde's primary motivation was to assault Nordrassil, the World Tree, steal its energies, and become as powerful as Sargeras himself. Together, they set out to Winterspring to awaken the Druids of the Talon. However, when they arrived, Tyrande found the Felwood Furbolg tribe. They had not escaped the corruption after all, and Tyrande, enraged at their weakness, led her Sentinels against them and slaughtered them all. Furion noted that Tyrande was different than he remembered, and she replied acidly that she did not have the "luxury of sleeping through times of peril." After the Druids were awakened, they proceded back to the base of Mount Hyjal, where they entered the Barrow Deeps to find the Druids of the Claw. However, they soon came to an elven door, and Furion recognized it as the door to Illidan's prison. Tyrande thought that they should free him, saying he would be the perfect power against the enemy. Furion forbid her to do so. However, Tyrande, enraged that he would forbid her anything, gathered her Sentinels and entered the prison. After battling through Califax and his minions, and defying Maiev Shadowsong, the wardon of Illidan, Tyrande found him, and bid him come back to help their people. Illidan, still in love with Tyrande, professed he would battle the demons, but not for the glory of the night elves. When they met Furion again, he rebuked Tyrande for her insolence, and told her that he would have nothing to do with this. After Illidan went to Felwood to battle the demons, Tyrande and Furion got word that he was under heavy attack by Tichondrius. They quickly mustered a force and went to reinforce him. When they arrived, they found that the Scourge and Tichondrius had been defeated, and rather than Illidan, they found a shadowy demon in his stead. Tyrande was shamed at her ignorance, and made no objection when Furion banished Illidan from the forests forever. Soon, Furion brought Tyrande to a hillock in Ahsenvale, and they were met by the leaders of the outlanders. Tyrande sent them away, saying that they had no place there, but suddenly, the Prophet appeared, revealing himself to be Medivh, the Last Guardian of Tirisfal. He told them that this foe was beyond any of them, and that they would only be victorious if they joined forces. Tyrande, the death of Cenarius still fresh in her mind, was at first wary, but soon saw that she had little other choice. So, together, they planned their defense of Hyjal. Tyrande, Furion, and Shandris helped to defend Jaina Proudmoore's base until it was finally overrun, and then they moved to reinforce Thrall's. Finally, Archimonde came upon the night elven settlement at the gates, and destroyed it all. Everything was going according to plan. Archimonde, made overconfident by his victories, moved against the World Tree, heedless of the Ancestral Guardians who had begun to gather in the forests around its roots. At a call from Furion, they massed and collectively assaulted the warlock. When they detonated, Archimonde was immediately destroyed, and the World Tree seared. They had won against the impossible odds. The aftermath of the Third War In the wake of the titanic battle, the allies went their separate ways. Jaina's people settled on the island of Theramore, Cairne Bloodhoof of the Tauren established Thunderbluff in Mulgore, Thrall founded the nation of Durotar, and Tyrande and Furion took their people back into Ashenvale to begin healing the damage done by the Burning Legion. After many months, however, they were interrupted by a runner from Maiev Shadowsong, who reported that the Warden had come under heavy attack by Illidan. Malfurion decided to go to her and reinforce her, and Tyrande was quick to follow him. Tyrande and Malfurion sailed east to the Broken Isles and battled their way to Maiev, where they fought valiantly against Illidan's insidious Naga. Maiev was grateful for Malfurion's assistance, but turned up her nose at the sight of Tyrande. Maiev felt that Tyrande was to blame for Illidan's escape, but Tyrande defended her actions. Malfurion told them to set it aside. As they were nearing victory, Tyrande noticed Illidan fleeing the scene, and took chase. Illidan ensnared her, and begged her to leave him be, for he wanted nothing less than to hurt her. When Malfurion and Maiev arrived, Illidan immediately fled. The three heroes took chase across the sea once again, and landed on a strange, uncharted land. Malfurion recognized it as the conquered lands of Lordaeron. With the forest so blighted by the passing of the Scourge, he felt he needed to commune with its spirits. He left Tyrande and Maiev alone together, telling them to settle their disputes another time. They had begun to look for Illidan when they ran across a group of Blood Elves, led by Prince Kael'thas. He explained that they were being overrun by the Scourge and were packing up their things and evacuating to across the nearby river Arevass. Tyrande resolved to help them, despite Maiev's protests. The Warden believed that they should ignore the elves and rush to find Illidan, but Tyrande insisted that they would not leave them unprotected, and enlisted their aid in helping them when their work was done, and so the long journey began. Tyrande and Maiev thwarted the Scourge's relentless assault and finally arrived at Pyrewood village, but an ambush was lying in wait, and the caravan came under attack. Tyrande told them to cross the river, and promised that she would hold the line. Maiev sneered at her nobility, saying that she would never hold against such forces. But Tyrande was confident that Elune would protect and strengthen her. As the undead forces advanced, Tyrande called down the fire of the stars to crush all enemies of her people, and the lines of undead fell before her. But as she neared victory, the bridge she was on crumbled away, and Tyrande was swept up the river, deeper into undead territory. Encountering some remnants of her forces, Tyrande held out on a small island as the undead harassed her time and time again. Their tireless assaults began to wear away at the stalwart Sentinels, and Tyrande feared that they would be lost. But, to her surprise, Illidan battled his way to her and rescued her, bringing her through a portal to a safe area. Tyrande had no choice but to trust him. When they exited the portal, Tyrande admitted her surprise at this sudden turn of events, and found that Malfurion and Illidan had joined forces to save her. Furion told Illidan that his actions saved his life, but that he would never be allowed to threaten the night elves ever again. Illidan nodded in understanding, and vanished through another portal. Maiev arrived on the scene, furious at Furion's allowing Illidan to escape, and took her Watchers through the portal. Tyrande called for her to stop, but Furion advised the Priestess not to waste her breath. Maeiv had become the embodiment of vengance, and would no longer listen to reason. With a heavy sigh, Tyrande invited Furion to return home with her for a well-deserved rest. Tyrande can now be found attending to her duties as high-priestess inside the Temple of the Moon. Sources *A History of Azeroth *Lunarfalls.com Whisperwind, Tyrande Whisperwind, Tyrande Whisperwind, Tyrande Whisperwind, Tyrande